7 minutes dans le placard
by Sama-Chama
Summary: Une fête, un imbécile, des persos de Bleach, de l'alcool et toi... Ça promet...
1. Intro

SoraCooper : Je suis enragée… J'ai passé ma soirée à chercher un bon « 7 minutes dans le placard » de Bleach et j'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup… Alors j'ai décidé de faire le mien! En espérant que ceci vous plaira ^^

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la conjugaison… Le mettre au 2èmme du pluriel me semblait un peu hors contexte alors j'y suis allé pour la 2èmme du singulier, même si de toute façon, ça sonne beaucoup mieux en anglais XD

* * *

« Merde alors, mais comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là? »

C'est la seule chose qui trottinait dans ta tête, ça et un bon paquet d'injures dirigés envers la personne d'Urahara, qui avait réussi à transformer ta fête en un total rassemblement de gens débauchés, enfin, pour la plus-part.

« - _-Chan! _-Chan! Viens jouer avec nous! Tout les autres sont dans le salon, il ne manque que toi!

- Il est absolument hors de question que je prenne part à tes jeux de cradingues, Kisuke!

- S'il-teuh-plais~!

- Non! »

Et sans que tu t'en rendes compte, il t'avais tiré jusque dans le salon, où en effet, tout le monde était rassemblé. Il y avait vachement plus que quand la fête avait commencé, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'homme au Bob avait réussit à leur envoyer une coupe de Sake derrière la cravate. Même si tu t'est débattue comme un diable dans l'eau bénite, le susnommé Getaboshi à réussit à t'assoire, de force, entre Yoruichi et Orihime, qui elles, rigolaient comme deux folles. Urahara s'excusa deux secondes et revint en trimbalant un de ses chapeaux et un paquet de petit papiers.

« - Alors, tout le monde est là? Parfait! Prenez chacun un papier et dessinez quelque chose dessus, n'importe quoi! »

Expectant le pire, tu t'est exécuté et a dessiné un petit raton-laveur sur le papier. Après quelques minutes, Kisuke passa en face de tout le monde en leur présentant son chapeau pour ramasser les papiers. Une fois la chose faite, il se dressa au beau milieux de la pièce et s'esclaffa :

« On joue à 7 minutes dans le placard~! »

* * *

SoraCooper : Bon, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux comme présentation, mais en général, ça se tiens, non?


	2. La fraise

SoraCooper : Oh, choisir qui faire en premier n'est pas une tâche facile… Mais je crois que je vais y aller avec Ichigo, question d'être originale XD''

* * *

« - Ooh là là, ça promet, ça promet! »

Le crétin au chapeau n'avais rien d'autre à dire pour sa défense. Il venais tout juste de terminer sa collecte de petit morceaux de papier et il regardait déjà nerveusement autour de lui, question de trouver sa première victime. Il fit deux tours sur lui-même pour finalement arrêter son regard sur toi. Bien-sûr, voyons donc, qui d'autre…? Il te secoua le chapeau sous le nez, un grand sourire banane encastré dans le visage.

« - Aller, aller, _-Chan! C'est à toi, et à quelqu'un d'autre, de casser la glace! »

À contrecœur, tu plongea ta main dans le fond du Bob, laissa tes doigts se promener un peu et finalement, tu tirai un papier du lot. Toute la galerie te fixait intensément, attendant le verdict comme un chien attends un morceau de viande. Tu a tout doucement déplié le morceau de papier fatidique que tu tenais entre tes doigt pour y découvrir ton pire cauchemar, enfin, fa^¸con de perler, c'est pas comme si un petit bout de pâte d'arbre allais te tétaniser jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… Si?

« - U… Une fraise… »

Les yeux de tout le monde s'agrandirent et se retournèrent vers Ichigo, qui faisait pousser des champignons dans son coin. Le silence religieux s'enfila d'un fou rire général et synchronisé. Rageusement, tu t'est levé pour te diriger vers le satané garde-robe avec un pas enragé. Une fois assied dans le coin le plus reculé de la porte, tu as entendu des gens en pousser d'autres, rire au éclats, lancer des « Ça va être Épique! » et soudainement, un roux se fit pousser à l'intérieur du petit espace. Aussi tôt ceci fait, la porte se referma en un « CLACK! » sourd et un petit « Clic! » signe de « Je-viens-de-barrer-la-porte-vous-êtes-fait-comme-des-rats! » retentit. Merde alors… La fraise se dirigea tranquillement vers le coin opposé du placard, après avoir copieusement tabassé la porte, et s'assied lui aussi. Un silence mortuaire régnait dans la « pièce » et l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Quand finalement tu t'est décidé à casser la glace avec le fruit des champs, tu entendit des bruits de vêtements provenant du fond de l'endroit qui se dirigeaient tranquillement vers toi. Ichigo vint s'écraser juste à la gauche et soupira.

« - Ça caille, dit quelque chose si non je sent que je vais devenir maboule…

- Quelque chose. »

Silence… Rire. Fiou, c'était bien partit. Vous êtres resté assied là, à vous raconter des blagues foireuses mais qui vous faisaient rire pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes et soudainement, ton cerveau a eu l'illumination du siècle.

« - Dit… Ça ne fait pas déjà plus de 7 minutes qu'on est là…?

- Nah, tu délire, c'est tout… à moins que… »

Ichigo enclencha la fonction « Glow in the Dark » sur sa montre numérique et réalisa que finalement, ça faisait effectivement plus de 7 minutes que vous étiez enfermés là. Il se leva et alla crier un « Hé! On peux sortir? » près de la porte… aucune réponse. Il se pencha légèrement pour regarder à travers les lattes de la porte et n'aperçu rien du tout. Ils étaient probablement tous partit ailleurs faire quelque chose d'autre. La fraise poussa un juron et vint se rassoire.

« - Merde alors, j'te jure que quand il me fait sortir d'ici, j'le bute Kisuke!

- …

- _? Toujours en vie? »

Les mots ne se rendaient plus jusqu'à ton aire auditive. La seule chose qui pouvait être enregistrer sur ton cerveau en fait, c'était le fait que, en revenant s'asseoir, Ichigo avait déposé sa main sur la tienne. Le susnommé, quant à lui, n'y portait pas la moindre attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. Il retira alors bien vite sa paluche de sur la tienne et bafouilla un « désolé » à peine compréhensible. Plusieurs secondes de silence plus-tard, il s'osa à dire quelque chose.

« - Dit, je peux essayer quelque chose…?

- Ouais, vas-y toujours… »

Blasé, tu ne t'était même pas rendu compte de ce que tu lui avais répondu et soudainement, quelque chose de doux et chaux mais hésitant quelque peux vint se poser sur tes lèvres. Tu écarquilla les yeux, question de mieux voir ce qu'il y avait devant toi, et tu finit par distinguer une touffe rousse. D'accord… Gérer la situation avec calme et discernement… On respire…. Et on panique. L'homme de tes rêves, celui que te causait de l'insomnie, celui que se retrouvait dans tes rêves toute les nuits depuis deux mois venais de poser le geste que tu attendais depuis tout ce temps : Il t'embrassait… Et toi tu ne faisait rien. Le choque était tel que tes sens étaient embrouillés, tes gestes étaient décalées de deux minutes avec la réalité, si tant bien que quand l'idée te vint de répondre à son baiser, il se séparai de tes lèvres et se rassieds dans con coin.

« - Bon… bah c'est ça… Si jamais ça t'as déplu, sent-toi libre de me tabasser comme bon te sem— »

Décidément, il parlait beaucoup trop celui là. Tellement que tu décida de lui couper le sifflet en l'embrassant à ton tour. Bon, j'emplie ici le terme « embrasser », mais dire « attaquer » serais plus juste. En l'espace de deux secondes, tu l'as retourné vers toi, empoigné par le collet et tu as attiré violemment son visage vers le tien de façon à créer une collision entre vos deux bouches. C'était soudain, il fallait l'avouer, mais Ichigo, lui, en être surhumain qu'il est, ne fit ni une ni deux et répondit à ton initiative. Ses mains passèrent lentement de sur ses genoux à sur les hanches et se baladèrent un peu partout dans ton dos et sur ton ventre. Quant à toi, tu avais entrelacé tes bras autours de son cou et passai tes mains dans ses cheveux à l'aspect un peu rêches mais au combien doux en réalité. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes filaient, le baiser devenais de plus en plus intense et passionné. Ichigo t'avais attiré sur ses genoux et passait ses mains dangereusement proches de l'attache de ton soutien-gorge et quant à son chandail, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout ça se dirigeais vers quelque chose de plus-tôt PG-18 quand on entendit une voie s'esclaffer : « Merde! On les as oublié dans le placard! » marquant le début d'un course folle; pour vous deux de vous rhabiller et pour les autres, de se diriger le plus vite possible vers le placard pour vous laisser sortire. L'entré du garde-robe se débarra bien vite et la porte s'ouvrit tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était fermé et Urahara et ses joyeux lurons tombèrent nez à nez avec une _ et un Ichigo « endormis » profondément. Ils finirent par vous abandonner dans le placard et retournèrent à leur autre activité…

Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du?… Bah, peu importe, ça, c'est à toi d'en décider~

* * *

SoraCooper : Heheheh, mais que de plaisir, que de plaisiiiiir~ XD  
Sérieusement, j'ai bien aimer taper se truc.

Alors aidez moi donc à choisir la prochaine victi—, euh, je veux dire, le prochain garçon ^^;;

À+ Et faites pleuvoir les Reviews!


End file.
